


Devil's Red

by musesmistress



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was wearing that same red top that clung deviously to her upper body and as always, it was driving him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Red

It was red. She was wearing that same red top that clung deviously to her upper body and as always, it was driving him crazy. The worst part of it was, he hadn’t known she was wearing it until he’d picked her to go with him on a little mission, though tricking people into believing they weren’t there to steal information was harder to do with Tony or McGee. This way, and particularly because they were heading for a pregnancy clinic, he could be the loving father – either hers or the baby’s, whichever she wanted. 

But they’d pulled up and she’d got out. It was the simple ‘hang on’ that drew his attention and he turned to see her pull off the blue jacket she’d been wearing and reveal that lovely, tight and not quiet long enough red top. He had never worked out why he liked red heads better than anything. The deceptive fiery passion they hid or their devious, devilish side maybe. But Kate Todd had both those things in abundance and her hair colour didn’t suit – at least not in his opinion.

He rounded the car and stopped in front of her as she closed the door. Her top slightly rose over her stomach where she’d pulled the jacket off and he suddenly had the urge to lean down and kiss the exposed skin. He resisted, barely.

“So,” she said, looking around the area, then up at the building. “What’s our story? I’m pregnant, you’re my dad and we wanna look around?”

“That’ll work,” Gibbs said, feeling his mouth go dry. “Unless you wanna tell them I’m the father.”

Kate’s mouth opened and closed twice before she licked her lips and swallowed. He catalogued every move, every shuffle of her feet she made uncomfortably and best of all, he burned her blush into his brain turned into his brain. He could take her there, in the middle of the street, strip her of her pants and leave that beautiful top wrapped lovingly around her shapely body. Then when they walked into the building they’d be in there to really have a look. But chances were, red top or no red top, she’d hate him for embarrassing her like that in public.

She turned and vanished into the building without a word and he wondered just which story she’d use. When he stepped in a moment behind her, she was in line to see the receptionist and he moved to stand at her side. He didn’t know if her choice was spur of the moment or based on the seething look the woman in front of her gave when she turned to look at them, but her hand wrapped in his told him she’d picked his dream over a safer option. Mostly because he found his hand pressed against her belly as they moved a step forward.

He let her talk. Let her ask for the tour and information about the clinic. The woman seemed to understand that they wanted to pick their care carefully and asked them to wait for a moment while she found someone to help them. He pulled her aside, away from the listening ears of other expectant mothers and fathers or friends. Leaning against the wall he pulled her against him, her back pressed against his front making it look as though he was serious about her and the child. He didn’t however, anticipate that she’d gasp. Too fixated on the top and the location of his own hands, Gibbs had failed to notice his growing arousal and Kate’s backside was now pressed firmly against it.

“That had better be your six hour,” she said lowly.

“Nope,” he said, sharply running his hands over her stomach and pulling her tighter into his frame. “That’s the reason you shouldn’t wear that red top to work.”


End file.
